Langages
by Kitsu63
Summary: Oh comme Kanon aimait l'anglais! Surtout lorsque c'était Rhadamanthe qui le parlait.


Salut à tous! Me voila de retour avec un simple OS, un petit Rhada/Kanon, et oui, encore! et toujours^^ Un petit quelque chose sur les langues, un sujet que j'adore tout particulièrement. Profitez bien!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Langages<strong>

« _What the hell ?!_ »

La première fois que Kanon entend sa Wyvernn d'amant parler un mot d'anglais, celui-ci est en train de jurer comme seul un charretier le peut.

« _Who's the fuking little sh**…and poor excuse of a bast***…_ »

Allez savoir pourquoi mais entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du juge habituellement si poli envoi une décharge de désir le long du dos du chevalier.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas long à le faire savoir. A peine Rhadamanthe a-t-il passé le pas de la porte de son bureau pour trouver l'importun qui a réussi l'exploit de le mettre dans un tel état qu'il est assailli par un dragon des Mer très échaudé.

Il faut un moment à la Wyvernn pour comprendre d'où vient cette bouche contre la sienne et ces mains parcourant son torse et soudain le fier spectre bégaie.

« Ka…Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Recommence ! » L'encourage l'ancien Marina avec ardeur.

« Quoi ?! »

C'est dans son pantalon, massant ses testicules que se trouve maintenant la main du Grec et il hoquète sous la sensation inattendue avant d'embrasser l'homme avec fièvre.

« Parle comme ça » lui vient la voix rendue rauque par l'envie. « Encore. »

Le juge lui agrippe les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder le chevalier dans les yeux.

« _Is it really what you want?_ » (Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?) Demande-t-il rapidement.

« **Né, oh né !** » (Oui, oh oui !)

« _Then come on_ » (Alors viens) Murmure-t-il dans son oreille. « _Come on_ » (Viens) Soupire la voix un peu cassée.

« _I want you, oh, how much I want you!_ » (Je te veux, oh comme je te veux!)

Et ses dents morde le cou vulnérable pendant que le Grec le déshabille, sa langue court le long de la carotide palpitante qui lui est offerte, ses doigts retracent les contours d'un corps tanné par le grand air.

Contre lui Kanon miaule, Kanon gémit. Il l'embrasse et le brûle. Et il répète, inlassablement « Encore, encore, encore. »

Alors Rhadamanthe continu.

« _Look at me…Look at me Kanon_ » (Regarde moi…Regarde moi Kanon) Exige-t-il, suppliant pour que les yeux aquamarines se plongent dans les siens.

« _So beautiful, so strong. __Raise your head my knight._ » (Si beau, si fort. Lève la tête mon chevalier.)

Avec hésitation, presque avec révérence, Kanon rencontre son regard.

D'une phrase, d'un souffle, Rhadamanthe, le grand Rhadamanthe scelle son sort.

« _Love me._ » (Aime moi.)

Ce jour-là ils ne réussirent même pas à faire le mètre cinquante qui les séparait du bureau. Et personne n'osa reprendre ce couloir pendant plus d'un mois.

XxxxxxxxxX

Depuis Kanon s'est calmé, il ne réagit plus aussi…violemment quand il entend Rhadamanthe parler anglais.

Certes, il y a toujours ce frisson dès que la conversation devient trop animée, mais l'envie brûlante qui l'avait pris la première fois s'est apaisée.

Peut-être est-ce du au Juge.

Une fois que le spectre eu comprit le pouvoir que ses mots avaient sur son amant il eu vite apprit à en faire bon usage.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Kanon s'est réveillé sous les chatouillements d'un souffle tout prêt de son oreille pour entendre la voix grave qu'il aime tant lui susurrer un « _Good morning_ » plein de sensualité.

C'est ainsi que Rhadamanthe passe parfois derrière lui, pendant une réunion, à la table d'un bar, au réveil lors du petit-déjeuner, caressant une épaule ou un biceps d'une main légère et lui dit « _I love you, love you so much. _»

Et Kanon lui répond

« **Sé agapo**. » (Je t'aime.)

Et soudain, le grec a autant d'effet sur la Wyvernn que l'anglais en a sur le Gémeau.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"_Belshazzar __! __from the banquet turn,__Nor in thy sensual fulness fall;__Behold __!__ while yet before thee burn__The graven words, the glowing wall,__Many a despot men miscall __ …"_(1)

Il y a encore des fois où Rhadamanthe se demande comment ils en sont arrivés là, Kanon allongé de tout son long, sa tête sur ses genoux et lui, lisant de la poésie ou du théâtre anglais pour le plaisir des oreilles du dragon.

Certains jours, il s'émerveille encore de la passion du chevalier pour sa langue natale, de cette joie presque enfantine qui fait briller ses yeux devant un nouvel inconnu.

Kanon se perd dans la prononciation lente et profonde, se complait dans les r adoucis et les h aspirés, rêve au son de ce timbre familier aux accents flegmatiques.

Et Rhadamanthe renoue avec ses origines au travers de cet intérêt soudain pour son pays, pour sa culture.

Le Gémeau apprend, petit à petit. Le spectre n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse le comprendre aussi vite mais la preuve est là. Pas un mois qu'il lui parle anglais et son amant peut déjà formuler quelques réponses. Ou demandes.

Rhadamanthe sent Kanon se blottir un peu plus contre lui avant de lui faire sa requête préférée. Il repose son ouvrage et attend. La voix roulante comme la mer ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

« _Tell me._ » (Dis moi.)

Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à cela, une réponse dont le chevalier ne semble pouvoir se lasser. Une réponse qu'il redemande encore et encore.

Une réponse que Rhadamanthe aussi aime à entendre.

« _I love you._ » Avoue-t-il. Puis « _Tell me._ »

« **Sé agapo.** »

* * *

><p>(1)To Bellshazzar, Lord Byron.<p>

Alors alors...Que dire? Tout d'abord, je ne parle absolument pas grec donc je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs dans mon utilisation de cette langue, je me suis évidemment servit d'un traducteur en ligne et de quelques recherches sur internet. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir de corriger cela et d'en apprendre un peu plus par la même occasion.

Sinon, et bien j'espère que cela vous a plut, j'ai écrit ce OS il y a un certain temps déjà, mais je ne voulais pas le poster en même que C_hevalier et robe de mariée. _Toute review est la bienvenue, et je vous dit à la prochaine!


End file.
